Dominican Conquest
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Dominican Conquest is a very large and older nation at 142 days old with citizens primarily of Mestizo ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Dominican Conquest work diligently to produce Marble and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Dominican Conquest will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Dominican Conquest has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Dominican Conquest allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Dominican Conquest believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government of Dominican Conquest has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Dominican Conquest will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Legend of Dominican Conquest Dominican Conquest was founded by a large family, Sanchez-Casasnovas, which formally served as the royal family of the colony of Hispaniola. The family was ousted from power in the early 1900s and they had to flea from the Dominican Republic to avoid being killed off by the citizens involved in the democratic revolution (this "democratic revolution" actually resulted in the rise of a totalitarian state under the brutal ruler Rafael Leonidas Trujillo Molina in 1930 after several other revolutionary civil wars). The royal Sanchez-Casasnovas family used one of their state owned naval transport vessels to take them as far south as possible. The family soon found themselves in the Falkland Islands in the port city of Stanley. In Stanley, the royal family discovered a group of Greek-speaking natives. These natives agreed to help the royal family claim new and undiscovered land if the family could provide them security and safety from the war-like Argentinian people of Puerto Santa Cruz. The leader of the Greek Falk landers, Empedocles XIX made an agreement with the king of the royal family, Luis Vasilios to ensure that the deal goes through. In return for protection from the Dominican Royal Guard, Empedocles XIX arranged for his skilled navigators to take the Dominican Royal family to the secret land of green valleys and icy hills. Empedocles XIX warned Luis Vasilios that the journey would take them deep into the heart of Antarctica to a secret prosperous land only known to his ancestors, the Great Atlantians. The exact location of this virgin territory lies precisely on the midpoint that is formed between the Queen Maud Mountains and Vinson Masiff. When the explorers arrived, they found a small town which consisted of a few hundred people. These indigenous people were fluent in Greek and Latin and had the seal of Atlantis imprinted on a large monument in the center of the town. The people were very kind towards the foreigners and offered them shelter. Over the next couple of months, the indigenous people who called them selves the Mulantans educated the Dominicans and Falk landers about their way of life. The Mulantans showed them how to raise cattle in the green fields of the Antarctic as well as how to extra marble from deep beneath the ice sheet and 1,000 meters below the continental plate for a total of 2,500 meters below the surface where the Mulantans lived. The marble was used for nearly everything - buildings, tools, furniture, etc. While cattle was used for a primary food source as well as clothing and several luxuries. Everything else was shipped in from distant lands. Although the Mulantans were isolated, they had built great marble ships which allowed them to better navigate through the Antarctic and to trade with European explorers who often resided on the edges of the continent. After 5 months of living with the Mulantans, Luis Vasilios decided that he and the rest of his Dominicans would reside in the small town. However, Luis Vasilios was a king and wanted to keep control of what ever land he lived in. That night he plotted to dominate the land and claim it as his new kingdom. The next day all of his Dominican Guard pillaged the town and killed all of the Mulantans. The Falk Landers were spared, but greatly angered because they could trace their ancestry back to a related people of the Mulantans. As an act of revenge, Empedocles XIX crept up on all the Dominicans in their sleep, his fellow Greeks slit the throats of all the Dominican men in their sleep. The next day, Empedocles XIX proclaimed himself leader of the town. He renamed the town Orlando after his Mulantan mistress who was murdered by Luis Vasilios. In honor of the legacy of the Dominican Royal family who helped his people escape the Falkland Islands, he declared that Orlando was apart of an empire of Dominican Conquest. Empedocles XIX preserved the way of living of the Mulantans until he died in 1963. After the death of Empedocles XIX, the culture mix which existed in Dominican Conquest between the Orthodox Greeks and the Catholic Dominicans became more mixed and the people began to open up more to outside influence. The violence of the past upon the formation of their great nation greatly influenced the generations of people which inherited the land. To this day, Dominican Conquest strongly believes that the best way to live is in as a peaceful nation. However, if the great industrial capacity of the now technologically advanced nation is needed to help enforce peace in the world, the people of Dominican Conquest are willing to militarize a great army to preserve future peace. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order